


you are the chemical reactions in my head

by hipstershrek



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Genderfluid Gerard Way, M/M, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstershrek/pseuds/hipstershrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank is a science teacher. frank is also a guitarist.</p><p>gee is a boy. gee is also a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the chemical reactions in my head

When Gerard Way first walked into his class, Frank was transfixed.

As a teacher, it was an unwritten rule that Frank should not notice how pretty one of his students is, or how cute his student's nose is, or how his obviously dyed black hair shouldn't have suited his face as well as it did, and Frank should not notice all these things on his first day as a teacher.

Frank broke that unwritten rule the minute Gerard Way stepped into his classroom.

~

When Gee Way walked into his classroom, Frank was in love.

She was perfection in red heels and a plaid skirt; her stupidly beautiful hair fell into her eyes and the ridiculously gorgeous shade of pink that was spreading across her cheekbones as her and Frank made eye contact was actually going to _ruin_ Frank, it really was, but if Frank was honest to himself then he was already ruined the moment he saw her thighs, because oh _god_ , Gee was perfect.

Frank didn't need to ask her about pronouns. Gee was grateful. It was a conversation she'd had too many times already.

~

The first time they actually spoke, Frank was talking to a guy.

It was about homework. Frank couldn't help but imagine all the stupid romantic scenarios that could unfold during their conversation. Gerard couldn't help but imagine just how pretty Frank was, not in a sexual way, just in the fact that he was _pretty_ and Gerard _wanted_.

'Uh, sir? Mr Iero?'

'Yes Gerard?'

'Can you, uh, run me through the homework? I'm kind of struggling here.'

Frank went over it, twice, just because he liked the look on Gerard's face when he was concentrating hard on something.

Just as Frank was starting to pack up, Gerard spoke again.

'Um, sir?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you for respecting my pronouns. It means a lot.'

'You don't need to thank me, Gerard, it's disrespectful not to respect them.'

If Frank was brave enough, he would've turned around and told Gerard that he was breathtaking as a man and a woman. He wasn't brave enough, though.

~

Gee asked if she could help out in the classroom 2 months after school started.

She was wearing a leather miniskirt and a Misfits t-shirt and her eyeliner was winged and Frank couldn't have turned her down if he'd tried.

~

Frank met Gerard's friends in October.

There was his brother Mikey, a skinny kid with glasses. Then there was Mikey's boyfriend, a guy named Pete who wore too much eyeliner. There was a vegan kid called Andy, a guy named Joe with an awesome afro, a guy named Ray with an even better afro, a girl named Lindsey who was so protective of Gerard that she was practically his mother. Then came Patrick, who was shorter than Frank and who was by far the calmest out of the entire group.

They reminded Frank of a huge family, with Gerard at the centre.

~

Frank told Gee he was gay entirely by accident.

They were just mid-conversation, talking about bands while Frank tried not to stare at Gee's tight dress when he accidentally let the fact that he liked guys slip out.

Gee pretended not to care. She did care, a lot, because it was yet another thing that they had in common.

~

The first time they kissed was entirely by mistake, and it was entirely not Frank's fault, because Gerard was there and was wearing these tight jeans and was _so_ pretty and Frank just really, _really_ wanted to touch and before he knew what the _hell_ was going on they were leaning over a table of bubbling chemicals and their mouths were touching and somebody had set Frank alight and he didn't even care.

~

The second time they kissed _was_ Frank's fault.

It was 3 weeks later, and they were having an argument over who was the Batman villain. Frank was 100% Joker, Gee swore on Harley Quinn.

It was in the middle of this argument, however, that Frank turned around and looked at Gee. He looked at her properly. He took in the nonexistent curves, the messy black hair, the too-short skirt, the Iron Maiden shirt, the fishnet tights and the combat boots, and Frank wondered if it was even possible to love someone this much.

'Kiss me.'

Gee did.

~

They kissed in empty classrooms a lot. It was weird, Frank touched Gerard/Gee a lot, but not always in a sexual way. Sometimes Frank used to just run his tattooed hands up and down his/her sides and bury his face in his/her neck and wish that they could merge together so that they'd never be separated.

When they weren't touching, Frank didn't feel right. He felt like he was missing out on something.

~

Gee discovered that Frank played guitar quite by accident.

She was looking for sulphuric acid at the back of the store cupboard when she found a guitar that, by the looks of it, was not meant for scientific uses.

'This yours, Frank?'

Frank looked up.

'Yeah. I play sometimes.'

Gee suddenly had a vivid vision of Frank's tattooed hands strumming guitar strings, and if there was anything she wanted to see before she died, it was that.

~

The first time Gerard went to see Pencey Prep, he didn't know that Frank was in the band. He just liked the music. When Frank came up to the microphone, he saw Gerard, and they made eye contact and Gerard could've sworn he saw him wink.

Gerard was with all his friends, and they were all going insane because _Mr Iero_ was in a band. Well. All of them except Patrick.

'You love him, don't you?' Patrick whispered in his ear.

Gerard looked Patrick in the eye and nodded just as Frank's voice filled his head with noise.

~

One afternoon in May, Gee was just sorting through some paper's in Frank's desk when Frank tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey Gee?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you.'

Gee looked at Frank and Frank looked at Gee and suddenly they were both on fire and it was ridiculous, a girl who was also a boy who was in love with a teacher who was also a guitarist, and neither of them gave a fuck as to who saw them.

~

Lindsey got detention in Frank's class once.

She was just working quietly in her seat by the window when she quietly broke the silence.

'Hey Mr Iero?'

'Yes?'

'Take care of Gerard, ok? We love him a lot. If he hurts, we hurt with him.'

Frank searched her face for signs of hatred or threat. There were none.

'What makes you think I wouldn't?'

Lindsey smiled, but it was dry and brittle and it didn't feel right.

'Not a lot of people do.'

~

A month before Gerard graduated, he finally asked the question that had been hanging in the air like a humid mist for months.

'What'll happen to us after I graduate?'

Frank froze. The same question had been in his head ever since Gerard had walked into his classroom in September, but he hadn't _thought_ about it, and now the words were buzzing around the room like angry hornets and he couldn't control them.

'It all depends, Gerard.'

'On what?'

'On whether you'll still love me after you graduate.'

The words slapped Gerard in the face, because he realised that Frank _didn't know_ just how madly in love with him he was.

'Is that even a question? Of course. I'll love you, until, until I die, _forev_ -'

Gerard's words were cut off by Frank stepping forward. They looked at each other for a second, and Gerard was mentally preparing himself for Frank to kiss him.

Frank didn't.

He grabbed Gerard's hand and as they stood there in the loudest silence ever the world stopped breathing around them and suddenly they were the only people on Earth.

~

On the last day of school, Gee came into Frank's classroom, pinned him up against a whiteboard, and kissed him until their lips were red and puffy and coated with saliva. It was kind of gross. Neither of them cared.

~

When Gee graduated, she looked for Frank everywhere. When she eventually found him, sitting on the ledge next to the sink in the men's bathroom with tears running down his face, they just stood there in silence, looking at the ground and wishing it would swallow them both up so that they never had to leave eachother again.

Frank broke the silence first.

'I'm gonna miss you, Gee. I'm gonna miss you a lot, and it's all my fault, because I shouldn't have loved you in the first place, but it's also all your fault for being perfect, and, and I can't, I'm gonna _miss_ you, I'm going to miss touching you and looking at you and how you look and the noises you make when you come and the taste of your lips, and how amazing your thighs are, and I've never told you this, but. Gee, I've never loved anyone quite like I love you.'

Frank looked broken and Gee wanted to run away with him and never let him go.

'Frank.' Gee was quiet, as if any louder noise would smash the air around them. 'You won't miss me because I won't leave you.'

She stepped forward so their foreheads touched. Frank's eyelashes were sticking together with tears and Gee hated it.

'Promise me Gee. Promise me that you won't leave me, because, I won't, I can't survive without you. I love you.'

'I promise.'

~

When they got married, Frank sat up all night with Gerard in their hotel room. Gerard's back was against his chest, and Frank was quietly explaining just how hard he fell for Gerard when Gerard turned around to face him.

'Frank?'

'Hmm?'

'I never broke the promise.'

They kissed, and Frank's conscience didn't scold them at all for it.

_fin_


End file.
